Only You
by NatalieHRose
Summary: "You deserve the world, but since I cannot give that to you, I will give you the next best thing, which is my world. Only you can make all this world seem right. And fill my heart with love for only you." Contestshipping!
1. the wedding dress

"Look! Drew, look over there!" Her voice was high-pitched, in that way when something had caught her attention and gave her that exhilaration that he found annoyingly adorable. She tugged his arm slightly.

"What is it now, May?" he groaned.

"Look!" she squealed, pointing ahead. "There's that dessert shop that is popular for their ice cream with waffles! Come on, let's go!" She pulled his arm harder, dragging him slowly across the street.

"But May, we just had lunch," he said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh Drew. Don't you know that we all have a place in our stomach reserved for desserts?" She turned to him, pursing her lips into a pout. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and they displayed a hint of sadness. "Please, Drew. Can we go? I really want to try them."

He rolled his eyes. He knew that at this point, it was useless to argue with her. He would lose even if he tried. Especially when she had her mind set on something. Just like any other day, he gave in. Anything to see her happy. He let out a sigh, nodding slightly. He watched her eyes light up instantly and couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck gleefully and kissed his cheek, like a dew freckled petal caught in a breeze - so soft and with the smallest hint of coolness. She drew back and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze as she resumed dragging him towards the shop.

The chime of bells tinkled incessantly as they walked in and stopped in front of the counter. The interior of the shop was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colorful walls. Music was playing softly behind the chatter and laughter of the customers. May stood with her hands spread over the chilled glass. If there had been only a few flavors, she would have made her choice quickly. But the array put her mind into a happy yet confused state. There wasn't just all the flavors, but all the possible combinations. There were a wide selection of toppings and sprinkles – strawberries, shredded coconut, bananas, chocolate chips, mini marshmallows, walnuts, pecans, hot fudge, butterscotch sauce and many more. The possibility was endless.

"Can I get the chocolate ice cream with shredded coconut and pecans?" May spoke to the girl behind the counter after what seemed like hours. She turned to face Drew. "What about you?"

"Pistachio please, with the chocolate chips and walnuts. Thank you," he said to the girl.

"Pistachio?" May stifled a laugh and smirked at him. "Why? Because it matches your hair?"

He rolled his eyes. "I like the flavour. And it has nothing to do with my hair."

May giggled softly. She enjoyed teasing him, much to his chagrin. Especially when it concerned his hair. He was lucky that he had finally got rid of his aqua pants and purple jacket or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

They paid and walked over to an empty table with their desserts in hand. Without a minute to waste, May took a bite. She licked her lips contentedly. The thick, Belgian waffles were a beautiful golden brown, crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside. The ice cream was rich and smooth, and the toppings really complimented it. Eaten together with the waffles, it was the perfect dessert. No wonder the shop was very popular.

Within minutes, May had finished the entire thing. She looked over at Drew's plate. A mischievous smile crept on her face. She took her spoon and grabbed a scoop of his ice cream.

"Not bad," she said, licking the spoon. "A little nutty, but still tastes good."

He arched his eyebrows at her. He shook his head and chuckled. "Remind me again why I'm getting married to you."

She shot him a smug look. "Didn't you say that I was the best thing that happened in your life? That's why you proposed to me."

He snorted. "Please, I think the best thing that happened in my life was being a top coordinator actually."

She scowled at him. "Arrogant moron."

He flicked his hair and smirked. Just the same, she was always quick to take offense to his statements. He had always loved the fire inside of her and how easy it is to force it out of her. And it never failed to amuse him everytime. If she could tease him, so could he.

She placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin into the palm of her right hand. She looked at her left hand, staring at the engagement ring. Her furrowed brows loosened. Her eyes met his and she smiled. "I can't wait for our wedding, Drew. I can't believe that it's happening in two months."

"Me too," he said, a smile exploded onto his lips. He grabbed the last scoop of his dessert and offered it to her. She accepted it, closing her eyes gently as she savoured the sweetness that filled her mouth. She hummed gaily. She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze again. Her smile disappeared slowly. A thought seemed to bother her.

"Drew, have you talked to your parents yet? Are they coming to the wedding?" she asked hesitantly.

He swallowed, fumbling to think of a response. Her sudden questions had definitely caught him off guard.

Her face fell.

"I guess that means no," she said, her voice low.

"May, I-I'm sorry. I haven't talked to them since we saw them last week," he muttered under his breath. He paused for a moment, looking at her hesitantly. "And I don't think they changed their mind about coming too."

She turned her eyes away from him. "I guess I can't do anything if they hate me right."

"They don't hate you, May," he assured her.

"That wasn't how I see it when we visited them. Your mother literally gave me the cold shoulder and your father…"

He cut her off. "I've told you before. When I left home to become a Pokémon coordinator, they were furious. They wanted me to take over the family's business, but I was adamant. That's why I've been shutting them out all these years. I knew they would just badger me about the matter if I contacted them. And when they knew I was getting married, they decided to take it out on you instead. If anything, it's all my fault. It probably wasn't a good idea for us to visit them that day."

"Well, I bet you they would feel at ease if they knew you would be marrying some sort of businesswoman. But instead, you're marrying… me," she choked on her words.

He bit his lips slightly. He hated seeing her like this. She was the kind of girl who was always full of life, pumped with endless positivity. He hate to see her so dispirited and down like this.

"Hey. May, listen. I don't want you to blame yourself about this. I chose not to take over my family's business. I chose to be a Pokémon coordinator," he told her. He stifled a laugh as he added, "A great and talented one too might I add. But most importantly, I chose to marry you. Nothing they say could change my mind about it, okay."

She looked back at him, her eyes a little teary. "I didn't mean to cause more conflict between you and your parents, Drew. I'm sorry for dragging you to go and see them. Even though you didn't want to. I thought it would be nice, you know. Having them come to our wedding. I wanted them to come and meet my family. Watch you get married. Be there in person to witness the happiest day of your life."

He leaned forward and held her other hand, lacing his fingers with hers. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile as he slowly met her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, like the ocean. He could stare into them all day. "Don't worry about it, alright. Whether they're there or not, I'll still be happy. I'm still going to marry you. And I can't wait to start a family with you."

Her eyes softened. She wiped away the solitary tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled softly at her. He slowly brought her hand to his face, pressing each of her fingers to his lips and kissing them separately. His lips lingered on the finger where the engagement ring was. It gleamed beautifully under the fluorescent light. "So, I heard that there will be a Pokémon contest in Fallabor Town tomorrow. Should we go? We could head to Lavaridge Town afterwards. I know you'd love to spend the day at the hot springs."

She rested her right hand on top of his, brushing her fingers across his knuckles. "I'd love to, but I can't. I'm meeting Dawn tomorrow. She's going to help me choose my final wedding dress," she said, mouthing a quick sorry to him.

"Oh. Do you need me to be there as well?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Anyways, don't you know that the groom shouldn't see the bride in her dress before the wedding itself? It's supposed to bring bad luck!"

He scoffed. "I don't believe in those superstitions, May."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry, I'm afraid you just have to wait till the wedding to see the dress."

He rolled his eyes. "Make sure it'll be worth the wait then."

She winked at him.

"_Oh, it will be_."

* * *

**The Wedding Dress**

"What about this one?" May asked slowly, pulling the silvery curtain away. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun to make changing slightly easier. She had on an intricately detailed beading sheath dress that hugged her body figure nicely. She turned to face a woman with long, dark blue hair that curled past her shoulders. The woman's eyes, that matched perfectly with her hair, twinkled brightly.

"You look really beautiful, May! The dress is so elegant," Dawn beamed in delight. She walked over and viewed the dress up close. She brushed her fingers lightly against the beading of the dress. "And I just love the details of it. Don't you?"

May turned to look into the mirror and shifted her weight from one foot to another. She nodded.

"The dress really gives a nice silhouette of your figure. It accentuates your assets," she added, giving emphasis to the last word. "You know… assets."

"D-Dawn!"

Dawn suppressed a giggle. "It really shows off your body perfectly. And, Drew is sure to choke when he sees you in this!"

May flushed a little at the thought of it. She took another look at the dress and shook her head. "But it'll get _too_ tight. And that's going to be a problem, Dawn! How will I be able to eat everything at the wedding? This dress will rip!"

Dawn let out a laugh. Only May would care about food on her own wedding day. Not her image. "This dress is lovely though. But if you insist. Let's keep our options open. Are there any other dresses that you like then?"

"Yes, there's still one more. Let me go try it on!" She chirped, as the curtain slid shut.

Dawn combed through the racks of wedding dresses nearby, stopping at every single one to admire them. There were so many types of dresses to choose from, with so many different patterns and designs. From mermaid, A-line to bohemian styles. Pearl, floral or glittery details. Satin or chiffon material. No wonder May had a hard time deciding. This was her third trip to the bridal store, and she had possibly tried on about fifty different dresses. She must feel so overwhelmed. Especially since the wedding is inching closer and closer.

"So, are you excited for the wedding, May?" she asked.

"Of course! But, it's normal to feel anxious. Right?" Her voice was muffled. She shuffled around, as she carefully put on the next dress.

"Yeah! I think it's normal for the bride to feel nervous about her big day!" Dawn replied.

"I still can't believe I'm about to marry Drew. It's crazy to think that we started off as rivals when we first met. Then, we became friends. We spent so much time together, travelling, inspiring each other to conquer every obstacle that stood in our way. I found myself always anticipating to see him. To hear his voice. To just be with him. His presence brought warmth to my heart. And slowly…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "… I started to fall in love with him. I'm happy. I really am."

Dawn smiled, taking an asymmetrical dress off the rack and posed with it in front of the mirror. "Aww, that's so sweet! I'm happy for you, May." She returned the dress back to the rack and took a seat on the settee. "How did it go with his parents?"

May let out a sigh. "They're not coming."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," May muttered. "I just feel so bad for him, Dawn. I can't ever imagine not having my parents be there during my wedding."

"How's Drew holding up about this?" Dawn asked.

"He doesn't seem bothered by it actually. The only reason we even went to visit his parents was because of me. He was against it. I guess I understand why now. I just hope things between them will get better one day." May couldn't help but smile, remembering what he said yesterday. She held out her left hand, her gaze fixed on the engagement ring. Her smile grew wider. "Whatever it is, he still wants to marry me. And we can't wait to have a family of our own."

Dawn giggled. "You two are just the cutest. I hope that one day I'd get married and be happy with the man I love too."

"Oh I'm sure you will," May replied. "What about Paul? Didn't you two go out or something?"

"Wh-What? P-Paul?" She stammered. She looked down at her feet and sighed. "I don't know. I don't think he likes me that way. He's always so cold and mean."

May laughed. "Drew was mean to me at first too. Remember? He used to mock my skills as a coordinator when I was just a rookie and was always full of snarky remarks. He was always so confident and critical about everything. I would say he and Paul are just the same. They're like two peas in a pod!"

"Maybe," Dawn agreed. "But Paul doesn't give me roses like Drew did to you. At least he showed that he was interested and that he cared about you."

"Oh Dawn. You don't have to give roses just to show you like or care about someone," May spoke. "In the beginning, Drew kept insisting that the roses are for Beautifly. People have always told me that I was dense to realise what they actually meant. People show that they care in different ways. The right one will always find its way back to you. When the time is right, the person will always be attached, no matter how far they go from you."

Dawn remained silent, as she thought about what the brunette had said. She tapped her foot lightly on the ground as she twirled her hair around her index finger.

"Give it some time, alright," May added, causing her friend to snap out of her thoughts. "Is he coming with you to the wedding?"

"He's currently back in Sinnoh. But he mentioned that he would try to come," Dawn said, giving off a faint smile. "Thank you, May. I hope things would work out for us. For you and Drew as well, with his parents. But enough about me. Are you ready to show me the dress?"

The silvery curtain pulled away again, and May stepped out. Dawn sat upright, her eyes lit up instantly. This time, May had on an off-shoulder ball gown that had lace details on the top with a very long, flowy and sparkly bottom. A nervous smile crept onto her face, as she silently asked for her friend's opinion.

"May you look…" Dawn said softly. "… really beautiful. You look like a princess."

May giggled. "You think so?"

Dawn nodded excitedly.

"I really love this dress." May grinned, as she did a little twirl. She promptly looked into the mirror before turning to face her friend again. "I think this is _the one._"

Dawn smiled at her. "I agree. You'll truly live up to your name as the Princess of Hoenn. And you'll be the most beautiful bride ever! I can't wait to see Drew's face when he sees you in this!"

May winked at her. "_Me too_."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. happily ever after

The morning sun had kissed her awake. Slivers of light peeped through the drawn blinds, casting thin golden stripes across her angelic face. She opened her eyes and slowly, drowsily and lopped-sidedly, she smiled.

Today's the day. The day she had been waiting for so long. The day she could finally marry the love of her life.

She pulled herself right out of bed and walked over to her vanity in the corner of the room. A rose sat in front of the mirror - thornless and a deep shade of red. It was still fresh, its petals damp beneath her fingertips. She gently brought it up to her nose, inhaling its scent. A small piece of paper was tucked between two of its petals. She took it out and examined it closely. She scoffed as she read the words written on it.

_'This rose is for you. Not Beautifly.'_

May placed the rose back onto her vanity. She glanced at a framed photo, brushing her fingers gently on it. It was a photo of her holding a ribbon cup. _Her _ribbon cup. Drew was standing next to her, his hand around her waist. A gentle smile graced her lips. Every single detail of that day was vivid. It was one of the happiest moments in her life. She had finally achieved her dream of being a Top Coordinator and she had the one person she loved the most, right beside her. The person who had been there for her from the start. The person who inspired her to always do her best.

Her smile grew wider.

The same person who she'll be spending the rest of her life with as of today.

* * *

Streams of sunlight fell through the thick wall of trees, filling up every space between the leaves with warm, sugary light. The rays tumbled down strands of grass, which gleamed with remains of the morning dew. The sky had ripened from a fresh orange color into a pale blue. Wisps of white clouds stood unmoving. They were so thin, they appeared to be stray brush marks on blue canvas. What a wonderful day it was for an outdoor wedding – warm, but not terribly so. A pleasant breeze rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo. Sweet strains of classical music drifted through the air, as they waited for the beginning of the ceremony.

May and Drew had decided to have their wedding in the garden behind her house. They wanted it to be a private and intimate one – having only invited their family and close friends.

"Where is she?" A bespectacled boy groaned, folding his arms. "This is so May. Always late. Even on her own wedding day!"

"Be patient, Max. Your sister's got to look her best on her big day. And that takes a lot of time," Norman told him firmly.

Caroline chuckled and placed her hand on Norman's shoulders. "I'll go check on her. Think you can keep everything under control here?"

He nodded.

Caroline walked into the house and approached her daughter's room. She gave a light knock on the door, turning the handle and carefully slipped through the door. May was sitting at her vanity, already in her wedding ballgown as she stared intently at the engagement ring on her finger, twirling the rose in her other hand. Her makeup was simple and natural, yet it still enhanced her facial features - florid cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, as if crafted by angels themselves. She wore her warm, brown hair in a chic, 'half-up half-down hairstyle', the soft curls bouncing past her shoulders. Alluringly, she would blink her eyes from time to time, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Her eyes were simply spellbinding. They were a glimmering colour of sapphire, lovely yet gentle.

Caroline smiled at her, wiping a tear that trickled down her cheek. "Oh, honey. You look so beautiful_._"

"Thanks, Mom!" May squealed as she hugged her mother tightly.

Caroline noticed the rose in her hand. "Drew told me to give that rose to you. I placed it on your vanity late last night when you were already asleep. I thought it would make you smile when you wake up in the morning."

"It did," she replied, slowly pulling away. She promptly set the rose back onto the vanity, propping it against the framed photo. "I still remember the first rose he ever gave me. It's crazy to think that so many things have happened since then."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Caroline asked.

"I can't believe it's today," May breathed, giving her mother a faint smile. "I'm so nervous. What if I fall down while walking down the aisle? What if I step on Drew's foot while we dance? What if -"

"May sweetie, calm down. You'll be alright." Caroline chuckled. She held her daughter's hands. "Tell me. Do you love him? Do you love Drew?"

"Of course, Mom! I love him a lot. He makes me _so_ happy."

"Then, there's nothing to worry! It's completely normal for a bride to feel nervous on her big day. I was like you too when I was going to marry your father. Believe me," Caroline reassured, giving her hand a tight squeeze. "Today's your day. Both you and Drew. And we're all happy for you, honey. We love you so much."

Her eyes started to glimmer with watery tears.

"Oh no! You better not cry and ruin your makeup." piped Caroline.

May laughed as she gently dabbed it with a tissue.

Caroline gestured towards the door. "Shall we? You don't want to keep everyone waiting."

May nodded, and she carefully followed her mother downstairs. They headed outside where Norman and Max were waiting.

"About time," Max grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Norman shot him a look before turning to smile at his daughter. "You look really beautiful, princess."

May grinned. "Thanks, Dad."

"Alright, Max and I will be going to our seats now," Caroline said as she gently kissed May's cheek. "Good luck, sweetie."

May watched as Max and Caroline walked through the archway and towards the front. Her hands shivered slightly as she held the bouquet.

"Are you ready, May?" Norman asked, extending his hand to her.

May turned to face him. She inhaled deeply and nodded. She took his hand and allowed her father to lead her through the archway.

The classical music stopped instantly, and all heads turned to face the far end of the walk. The opening to the bridal chorus started to play. Down the aisle she walked with Norman holding her left arm. She smiled nervously as all eyes shifted to her. There were so many familiar faces she could spot in the crowd. She could probably name all of them, but her attention was fixed on the man standing at the gazebo at the end of the aisle. The moment their eyes met, he gaped as he took in her appearance.

A gentle flush of pink seared through her cheeks.

There was something about the way he smiled, the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. He wore a black, single-breasted, satin tuxedo with a white-wing collar shirt. He looked really handsome. Even from afar, she could see the green tendrils that circled his pupils, filling up his irises with every wonder of life that intoxicated her with their depth.

After what seemed like hours, she finally reached him, and Norman hugged her.

"I'm proud of you," he said softly, and then presented her to Drew.

He accepted her hand from Norman, holding it tight. Before Norman walked away, he patted Drew on the shoulder and gave him a confident smile. That was his way of welcoming him into the family.

Drew leaned in towards her and whispered, "You look perfect."

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. By now, they must be beyond an attractive rosiness.

"We are gathered here today to witness one of life's greatest moments. To which we shall witness the marriage of Drew Hayden and May Maple. These are the hands of your best friend, holding yours as you promise to love each other all the days of your life. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness and trials and share the joy and happiness of life together. May you always hold each other and give strength to each other, to hold onto the storms and difficulties of life," the mayor of Petalburg announced. He glanced over to Drew, signalling an okay to begin his vow.

Drew nodded.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I'm not someone who gets nervous easily. But last night, I couldn't sleep. Not because I was scared, but because I was so excited to marry the love of my life. You are the most loving and understanding person I've ever met. And every time I look at you, you get more and more beautiful. The most important thing to me is to see you happy. Even if it means spending hours watching you shop at the mall. Or get dragged to every single food place just to satisfy your cravings and huge appetite."

He paused, laughing a little. "I can't wait to spend every single day with you. I can't wait to grow old with you. I promise to care for you. I promise to always be here for you and support you no matter what life brings us, because I know we're stronger and better together. Through the good days. And even the difficult days, because difficult days are so much easier when you know you've got someone there for you. And I'll always be here for you."

He smiled at her, as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. She gave his hand a slight squeeze, giving him a boost of confidence. He smiled, thanking her and wiping the tears away.

"I shouldn't make these promises. But I do know there's one promise I'll always keep. And that is to always love you no matter what. You are the most important person to me. You deserve the world. But since I cannot give that to you, I will give you the next best thing, which is my world. Only you can make all this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do. And fill my heart with love for _only you_."

He finished by planting a light kiss on her hand. The whole time, his eyes never left the woman standing in front of him.

She returned his smile and took the microphone from him, placing it in front of her lips.

She looked into his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I wasn't looking for anything at all when I first met you fifteen years ago. I wasn't planning to fall for anyone so soon. Then, I found myself slowly wanting to spend time with you. And I think that's how the best relationships begin. You're not looking for anything and then suddenly you realise, _you have everything_. And I have you. I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned. And every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again."

As much as she tried to hold it in, the beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Her lips trembled, as she tried to continue. Drew stroked his thumbs gingerly over her knuckles.

"Thank you for loving me through everything. You have seen me at my worst and my best. Every day, I am grateful that I have you in my life, because so many things could have kept us from meeting each other. From being together. What if I decided not to become a Pokémon coordinator? What if I didn't travel to Johto back then? So many things could have happened to keep us from existing together. And that is why I will forever be grateful that somehow, we ended up together. That somehow, in this infinite universe, we found each other. And I will always be grateful for that. I will always be grateful for you. And if the end is us together, I'd go through everything again. _With you_," she continued.

She blinked, and the tears burst forth like water from a dam and made wet tracks down her face. She slowly wiped it away, mumbling a quick sorry into the microphone. Drew smiled, pulling her into a hug and stroked her back gently.

They pulled away moments later and proceeded to exchange their wedding rings.

"I pronounce you, man and wife," the mayor announced. He turned to Drew. "You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Drew angled his head to the side and pulled her closer. He cupped her cheeks gently as his forehead touched hers. He stared deeply into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her. As they broke apart, her lips curved up into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back, their foreheads never left each other. They turned around slowly and walked back down the aisle, arms linked together with identical smiles on their faces. Everyone rose to their feet and exploded into cheers, clapping for the pair.

And from that moment, they were finally one.

* * *

The wedding reception was held in the Petalburg Gym, which May's father was not exactly thrilled about. The thought of his Gym be turned into a dance hall wasn't exactly music to his ears. But after much persuasion from his daughter, he gave in.

The place was dimly lit, elegant in a minimalist sort of way, yet still echoed the natural world outside. Several mahogany tables were scattered all over the place. Tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the centre of each table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped. Down the centre of the tables were runners with Celtic design woven in gold and beautifully folded napkins to match it. The polished silver cutlery shone brightly in the early evening light and the rim of tall wine glasses were perfect band of black and white, as if a fragment of starlit sky raced around it.

The place buzzed with excited chatter with soft jazz music just audible as background noise, filling the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand. Some guests were still eating while others continue in chatter.

Then there was the scraping of chairs as the guests got up, applause spread across the room as the bride and groom entered, holding hands. They slowly made their way to the front, happiness radiated from them.

The applause died down, with everyone's eyes focused on the newlyweds. May and Drew took their places and took a step forward and bowed. They circled each other, gaze remained locked as they followed the soft flow of the music. Drew placed his hand on her hips while her hands were wrapped around his neck. Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync. As the song progressed, May felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. The warmth between them grew more powerful by the second and their heartbeat grew steadily along with it. The dance was perfect, everything from their breathing to how their feet moved stayed in sync. If, by the end of this dance their breaths were taken away, they would know the exact reason why.

Drew guided her across the dance floor as if they were in a dream. He kept his eyes on her, yet still, he knew exactly where to take her. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advanced. Nothing felt forced. And then he gave her a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness, that unexpected warmth rushed through her.

"You're in a good mood," May whispered.

He chuckled softly. "And you're beautiful."

He leaned down slowly and kissed her. Their breaths mingled as they parted, pressing their foreheads together. May let out a blissful sigh and they swayed along to the music.

"So, do you like my dress?" she asked him.

Drew smirked at her. "I'm going to like it a lot more later, when you take it off."

"D-Drew!" she squeaked.

He chuckled, brushing his nose gently against hers. "The dress is perfect, May. I love it. And _I love you_."

She smiled. "I love you too, Drew."

Her eyes fell closed. Before he could say anything else, she pushed herself onto him and kissed him again. The music stopped just as they slowly broke apart. The crowd exploded into loud cheers and clapped for the two, who bowed down to everyone. The couple walked over to their assigned table and sat down, as Norman took their place at the front and brought a microphone to his mouth.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City and also the father of this beautiful and radiant bride. On behalf of Drew and May and my family, I would like to start by welcoming you all and to thank you for coming here to celebrate this very special, happy occasion," he addressed everyone.

The crowd responded with a wave and quick hello, prompting him to continue.

"I hope you have all been having a good day so far, and that you enjoyed the food and drinks. It really is great to see so many friends and family here. I know it means a lot to Drew and May that you're here with them today."

He turned to May. "Every wedding is special, of course. But to see your daughter get married is something else. May, our walk down the aisle this afternoon is a memory I shall cherish. You looked absolutely beautiful in your wedding dress. As Dads, we get used to the idea that we are the man who provides love, comfort, protection and advice to our daughters. But today, it is time to hand her to another man to provide her with that same love and protection. Though I am confident that I am handing her over to someone who will do a great job, and who will always have my daughter's best interests in his heart. To be honest, no father can really ask for more than that. I want her to know that I will always be around for her, no matter what."

His eyes shifted to Drew. "I do want to take the opportunity to welcome Drew properly into our family. Caroline and I are very happy to do so, and know how much May loves him, so that makes him a special person in our eyes. During the time we have known Drew, we have come to realise how special he is to May, and how much of a kind, caring, pleasant and genuine nice man he is, and what a great son in law he will be. We honestly believe May could not have met a better man to spend the rest of her life with and we're glad and proud to have him as our son in law."

"I think my time is just about up," he laughed a little, "so to all of our guests here today, I can only say thank you so much for being here. Enjoy the rest of the evening but please, can I first invite you all to fill up your glasses in a toast to the happy couple. To wish them both a long, happy, healthy future together, filled with the sounds of love and laughter."

Norman ended his speech by raising his glass, with everyone following him, as they made a toast. One after another, friends and family took turns to say their piece to the newlyweds. It was heart-warming, as they listened to the different speeches everyone gave, recounting back the good, old times and moments that they all shared.

As dinner was slowly wrapping up and the dance floor was open to all, everyone was a little more hyped up than they should be. Some were dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still, while others were hanging around having conversations. Drew and May took this opportunity to mingle with the guests and catch up with their friends.

They walked over to a table towards a group, which Drew recognised was May's old travelling companions. A blue haired woman in a short dress ran towards May and embraced her.

"Dawn!" May chirped, hugging her back. She turned towards the two men sitting at the table, grinning from ear to ear. "Ash! Brock! It's so good to see you guys again. Hello, Pikachu. I've missed you!"

She walked forward and stroked the electric mouse.

"May, Drew! Who would've thought that you two would finally tie the knot," Ash chuckled.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Brock chimed in.

"Thanks!" May giggled.

Drew walked over and stood beside May. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to us, especially May."

All of a sudden, Brock leapt to his feet and sprinted towards a lady who had just walked past, seizing her hand and wooing her.

"I guess some things never change, huh. Max would've dragged him by the ear at this point," May chuckled softly. She faced her friends again. "So, Ash, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing much. Mostly training," Ash shrugged.

"Training? Please. More like fawning over his _new _girlfriend!" Dawn teased, nudging his arm slightly.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ash!" May gasped. "Who is she? And why didn't you bring her along?"

Ash averted his gaze, a gentle flush of pink crept on his cheeks. "Her name's Serena. We met back when I travelled in Kalos. I invited her to be my plus one but, she's busy. I'll introduce her to you one day."

"I look forward to that!" May smiled and turned to Dawn. "So, where's Paul? I thought you said he was coming."

Ash arched his eyebrows, puzzled. "Wait, what? Paul? Since when did you two –"

"He had something to do, so he couldn't make it today…" Dawn interrupted. She let out a soft sigh. "But, no need to worry!"

Ash chuckled. "That's when I worry the most."

May laughed. She carefully observed her best friend, who was anxiously playing with her fingers and had her head hung low, avoiding further social interaction and eye contact. May bit her lip slightly. Something doesn't seem to be right. Something was clearly bothering her. But there was no way she was going to share with everyone else around. And knowing Dawn, she wouldn't say anything tonight. Not wanting to ruin the happy occasion. Not wanting to ruin her wedding day.

"Anyways, Drew and I got to go. We still have a few guests we've yet to talk to. But it was so nice to finally catch up with you, Ash. Brock too. Stay in touch alright," May said. She turned to Dawn, holding her hand tightly. "Call me soon, okay?"

Dawn gave her a faint smile. "Yeah, I will. Congratulations again, you two! And enjoy your honeymoon."

Drew and May thanked her before they turned and left the table. As they slowly approached another, a man, who appeared to be in his thirties, rushed towards them. He had long, purple hair that reached a little past the nape of his neck.

"May! My cute, little honey bunny!"

He pounced on her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

_Too _tightly.

"Oh May, don't you look so ravishing?" he continued, grinning widely at her.

"H-Hey Harley. It's so g-good to see you," May choked, breathing heavily, though he didn't notice her lack of oxygen. She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free.

Drew narrowed his eyes at him. "Harley, I'd appreciate it if you don't try to suffocate my wife."

"Oh Drew, sweetie! Still the same grumpy, little boy you always are!" Harley joked, slowly letting go and winked at Drew.

Drew rolled his eyes. "And you're just as annoying."

Light footsteps approached behind them.

"It's been more than 10 years and you two are still bickering."

They all turned to the source of the voice, a flurry of pink hair stopped in front of them and forced a laugh.

May's eyes lit up instantly. She dashed forward and hugged her. "Solidad!"

She stumbled back a little, but slowly regained her balance and patted May gently on the back, a soft smile on her face. "May! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Solidad chuckled, "you look beautiful."

May pulled back slowly, returning her smile. "I'm so happy to see you guys again! Thank you for coming! I didn't think you'd be able to make it."

"I've known Drew for a long time, and I've heard him gush about you for years. Did you really think I'd miss the wedding?" She couldn't help but laugh. "And, I've never seen Drew as happy as when he's with you, May."

Drew scowled at her, his ears turning bright red. He flicked his hair to the side, trying to hide it.

"How cute," Harley sniggered.

Solidad turned to face Drew. A myriad of emotions crossed her face – happiness and mostly, pride. She brought her hand onto his head and ruffled his hair slightly. "My, don't you look all grown up now!"

Drew lowered his head, moving back a little. As much as he loved Solidad, he wasn't going to let her mess up his hair.

He smirked. "It's good to see you, Sol."

At that, she embraced him.

May smiled to herself as she watched them. Back when Drew was still a teenager, he always looked up to her and highly respected her. He and Solidad had always held a relationship one would see between a mother and her son. Even after being apart for so many years, the bond that they shared was still strong as ever.

And even after all these years, they were all still a family.

The four of them.

* * *

The reception went on well into the night and it was almost time for May and Drew to take their leave.

Once again, they were on the dance floor, having their final dance for the night before saying their goodbyes to everyone. The slow music twirled like thread around them. The violins came in, then the piano, and then the slow and sure beating of a drum.

May pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him sway her body to the music. A lock of hair fell over her eyes, like a curtain blocking out the sunlight. She began to withdraw her hand to brush it away, but his hand clutched onto hers. He carefully laid her hand on his shoulder and delicately tucked the lock behind her ear, her sapphire eyes twinkled back at him in greeting.

Her lips went to his ear as she whispered ever so softly.

"You sure know how to be romantic."

He smiled and leaned down, planting his lip on hers. When they broke apart, he smirked at her. He stopped dancing, placing his hand deep into the pocket of his pants.

"How's this for romantic? I have something for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Turn around."

She arched her eyebrows. She shrugged and turned her back to him. She heard him inhale deeply and the next moment, she felt something around her neck. She glanced down and her eyes widened. Gingerly, she let her fingertips touch it. It was a silver, heart-shaped locket pendant with beautiful engraved flowers.

She turned back to face him, her eyes teary. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to come out. He slowly brought his hand forward, his fingers brushing hers gently and opened the locket, revealing a small photo of them. It was the first photo they took as a couple which brought back fond memories of their past.

"I promise to always love you. I hope that this locket will help to remind you that my love for you will never change." He smiled, bringing his hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly. "And when we finally have a family of our own, we can take another photo and put it beside that one."

"Drew, it's … it's beautiful," she whispered. Her eyes slowly met his, staring into them deeply. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, pressing her forehead against his. Suddenly, she felt something perched on her head. She pulled away and looked up, with Drew following her gaze. She instantly broke out into a wide grin when she saw her Beautifly and embraced her. Drew patted Beautifly's head gently, smiling at the pretty Pokémon, to which she trilled cheerfully.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps heading straight towards them. They shifted, turning to the direction and gasped. Every single one of their Pokémon were charging towards them. They had initially placed their Pokémon in Norman's greenhouse for the wedding and will only take them back when they return from their honeymoon. They hugged every single one tightly, talking softly to them and explaining what was going on and where they were going. Their Pokémon nodded and cheered happily for them. A hungry Munchlax attempted to escape to the buffet table and just as May was about to chase after him, he stopped in his tracks, his stomach grew larger and larger. Max slowly emerged from behind and beamed, pushing his glasses up his nose and holding up May's Pokéblock case. May sighed and patted Munchlax on his head, laughing a little.

"I let all of your Pokémon out so that you two could say goodbye to them before you leave," Max explained.

"Oh Max, thank you so much!" May squealed, rushing over to hug her brother. She ruffled his hair playfully and kissed the top of his head.

Drew smiled at him. "Yeah, thanks Max."

"Don't worry about them. I'll take good care of them till you get back," Max spoke as he slowly kneeled down between Glaceon and Absol, stroking their fur gently. "Now, you two better get going. Your ride's already here."

May and Drew nodded, turning to hug and say goodbye to their Pokémon one last time before they headed outside. Norman and Caroline were waiting patiently in front of a limousine, smiling brightly as they approached. May immediately threw herself at her mother and pulled her into a hug. She was a little thrown off by her sheer force, but regained her balance and laughed, stroking the back of her head. May watched as Norman pulled Drew into a hug as well and smiled.

"Have a good time, both of you!" Caroline chirped, switching her eyes between May and Drew. "Take care of each other, alright?"

"And don't worry about your Pokémon. I'll help to keep an eye on them. I don't think your brother would be able to handle all of them by himself." Norman chuckled.

"Now go, or you'll miss your plane!"

They gave their last goodbyes and entered the limousine. Caroline felt her face settle from nervous excitement into a gentle, warm smile. Norman wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched the limousine pull out of the driveway and drove off.

May leaned back into the seat of the limousine, touching the pendant around her neck as she rested her head on his shoulders. Drew pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his, their wedding bands glistened when they made contact. "Here's to the start of something new."

He whispered, "and to the start of the rest of our lives."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! This chapter turned out longer than I expected with over 5,000 words. I actually had more in mind when I first started writing this chapter and there were some parts that I did not include as I figured it would have been long and draggy just for a wedding chapter. I hope you guys still liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. I'll tell you

The warm ball of light filtered through her thin eyelids. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. The annoyingly familiar sound of a loud ringtone dragged her out of a deep sleep. Squinting one eye open, she peered over at the bedside table, raising her head slightly. She blinked a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at her defenseless figure. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and placed it against her ear, without bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?" she yawned.

"Good morning, honey. Let me guess, you're still in bed and I probably woke you up!" A familiar voice said from the other end of the line, laughing meekly.

"Oh hey Mom. Good morning!" she replied, sitting up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry," Caroline told her calmly. "I called to ask how you're doing. Are you and Drew all settled in? I suppose the house is good?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "we love it here! We have a really great view of the lake and the metropolis, which looked just beautiful at night when they light up. We can even see the battle tower from here, although it's quite tiny."

"Oh honey, how romantic!"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah. I really miss you though. Dad and Max too."

"I miss you too, honey. We all do. The house just seems so empty without you here," Caroline sighed.

"We'll come and visit soon, Mom."'

She could hear her mother smile on the other end. "We all look forward to that, dear. You two are always welcome to come back anytime. Anyways, I got to go. Say hello to Drew for me!"

"I will. Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie."

She hung up the phone and placed it into the pocket of her pyjama shorts.

Five months. It had been five months since the wedding. After a month-long trip to Kalos for their honeymoon, May and Drew had moved into their new house located in South City, which was on the shores of Hoenn mainland and opposite of LaRousse City. It was a city of wide avenues and small places to sit and eat, to relax as people went about their day. There were the sky towers in the centre. There were also parks and wild spaces, a chance to walk among nature or enjoy the trails on bicycles. Yet perhaps her favourite thing was the lake that flowed through the centre, crossing the bridges, pausing just to look at the view she saw every day and loved all the more.

The house they purchased wasn't particularly a big one, but it was perfect – comfortable and spacious enough for them to live and settle down. It stood amidst the manicured lawn – lovingly paved with roses planted in circular beds. On the veranda were plants that reached up past the cedar railings and branched out gleefully into the sun. The interior of the house was a simple, Scandinavian design. The scent of the new house still lingered in the air. This house is their home, where the laughter happens, and beautiful memories are made.

A small smile quirked up the sides of her lips just as another yawn escaped. Sighing contentedly, she looked over to find that she was unaccompanied in bed. She shuffled out of bed, the blankets fell slowly to her waist and entered the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

She left the bedroom and made her way downstairs, where she was instantly met with the irreplaceable smell of brewing coffee. A hint of a smile tugged at her lips, as she continued down the hall. She hid around the corner and peeped into the kitchen and was met with the welcome sight of Drew. He was dressed in nothing, but her favorite pair of his sweats - the grey ones.

Tiptoeing over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, startling him a bit.

Drew smiled, looking down at her over his shoulder. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning!" She smiled innocently up at him, before tugging his coffee cup out of his hand, and pulling it around him.

He turned to face her, as she took a few steps back. His left eyebrow raising in question. Leaning against the kitchen island, she continued to sip his coffee and smiled at him.

He chuckled softly. "Sleep okay?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, watching her intently.

She pulled the cup away from her lips. "Yeah. You?"

He smiled at her and nodded.

He proceeded to spread avocado over the toast and sprinkled tomato on top as if it were cake decorations. There was a joy in how he did it, as if for a moment he was happily absorbed by a feeling of love that played in his subtle smile and soft gaze. Then he brought two plates over, his and hers. May smiled softly. She could see every day of her future like this and she wanted it, she wanted to stay and be a part of it more than anything she had ever wanted.

"Mom called just now. She told me to say hello to you," May spoke, cutting her avocado toast with a knife and fork and putting it in her mouth.

"I suppose that's the reason you're up so early this morning." Drew smirked behind his coffee cup. He stifled a laugh when she scowled at him.

"Can't help it. A girl needs her beauty sleep, you know," May argued.

He scoffed, but instantly cleared his throat when her scowl turned into a glare. "Why do you need it? You're already _so_ beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at him, stabbing her toast with the fork.

"So, why did Mom call?" Drew asked, taking a mouthful of toast and the topic slowly faded away.

May looked up at him, her eyes softened. "Even after all this time, I love it when you call my mom, Mom. That's like, better than when you said you loved me for the first time."

Hr arched his eyebrow and shook his head, laughing.

She giggled. "She just asked how we're doing. With the house and everything. That's all."

Her smile faded immediately. She looked down at the empty plate in front of her, dragging the metal fork against it as it made a loud, annoying scratching sound.

"May. What's wrong?"

She bit her tongue, trying to hold the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. He rested his hand on top of hers, brushing his fingers gently over her knuckles.

"I just miss them. Mom, Dad and Max…" she whispered, looking up as she met his eyes.

He smiled faintly and laced his fingers with hers, their wedding bands glistened as they made contact. He cupped her cheek with his other hand, stroking his thumb gently across her cheek.

"Let's go visit them. Next week," he whispered.

Her eyes softened, and she gave him a genuine smile this time. She nodded, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled back slowly, her breath ghosting over his lips. "`I love you."

"I love you too."

Her cheeks flushed pink. He tucked a little hair out of her face and kissed her again. It was less gentle, less chaste this time. Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing them closer. He grunted when she tugged his hair. It felt really soft under her fingers. His lips gentle against hers before he slowly moved down towards her jaw and her neck.

It was the sound of a ringtone that broke them apart. They leaped away from each other, startled. May grabbed her phone and glanced at the screen, before pressing it to her ear.

"Hey Dawn! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. She paused for a moment, "so, the last time we spoke on the phone, I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Mm hm," May hummed, prompting her friend to continue. She watched Drew getting up and walked over to the sink with their empty plates.

"I talked to Paul after that. And he… agreed to go out with me."

May gasped, grinning widely. "Dawn, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"But, I'm not sure if it's a date though. It seemed like he only agreed just so that I would stop annoying him," Dawn told her.

May heard her sigh. "Still, he agreed. That means he wants to go out with you. He could have said no."

"I guess."

"Just go out with him. And see what happens then," May said, taking the last sip of coffee. "When is this date – I mean… uhm outing." She smacked her forehead lightly.

Dawn sighed again. "Next week."

"If only you're still here in Hoenn. We could meet up and talk about it, better than through the phone," May said.

"It's alright. It's better than nothing," Dawn replied, "anyways, sorry to call you so early. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, it's fine. Drew and I just finished breakfast."

"Oh! Have you told Drew about _it_?" she asked.

May cleared her throat. She glanced at Drew, who had just finished washing the plates and was leaning against the kitchen counter. "No, I haven't told him yet."

She watched as Drew arched his eyebrow at her curiously, but she waved him off.

"Why not?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I just… I'll tell him soon," she muttered, biting her lip.

"Well, don't wait any longer! He needs to know," Dawn told her firmly. "Look, I have to go. I'll update you soon. Bye!"

"Okay. Bye Dawn!"

The call ended and she put her phone away. She let out a long sigh.

"What was that all about?" Drew asked her.

"What? Oh! N-Nothing. Dawn was just anxious about going out with someone," May muttered.

"That's not what I meant," he said, crossing his arm over his chest. He raised his left eyebrow. "May, is there something you're not telling me?"

She looked at him intently and inhaled deeply. She walked over to stand behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body. She rested her head on his left shoulder, having to tiptoe slightly to reach it and kissed his cheek softly.

"May…"

She let a breathy giggle slip past her lips.

"I'll tell you. But first, go take a shower and get dressed. It's a beautiful day, let's go out!" she chirped.

He turned around to face her and smirked. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear enticingly, "Join me?"

May blinked. She was trying to suppress the blush that crept on her face.

But she was failing. Hard.

Drew kept his smirk as he took her hand and led her upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter is short and that nothing much happened. But, stay tuned for the next chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated!

By the way, South City is an anime-based location in Hoenn, from the movie 'Destiny Deoxys' which is the hometown of Sid, Rafe, Audrey and Kathryn. In case you have not watched the movie.


	4. a sweet pea

"When you said that it was a beautiful day and that we should go out, I imagined that we would take a walk in the park or something," Drew said slowly, almost in a drawl. His head was rested against the wall behind him, his arms folded, and eyes shut. "I didn't think that I would spend almost half the day following you comb through the racks and watch you change into every single one."

Well, to say half the day had been an exaggeration. But he had been sitting on the chair in front of the changing room for at least an hour now, fiddling with his phone and glancing up every now and then to watch May emerge from the changing room and show off the different dresses, skirts and even swimwear.

"Well, I guess that's where you're wrong!" May chimed back from inside the changing room, a magenta curtain separating the two. She was shuffling around, chucking clothes into the air as she changed. She could hear him groan and couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Maybe after I'm done, we could go shop for you, Mr 'Aqua Pants'!"

"Not this again," Drew replied, his voice almost sound offended. "I've already stopped wearing those trousers."

"You _outgrew _them. There's a difference," she corrected him, earning another groan from him. "I bet you would still be walking around in them if they still fit you."

He rolled his eyes. "I liked my trousers. They were comfortable, and they served me well throughout my journey. Nothing wrong with that."

"Oh Drew. Even Harley got bored of his Cacturne costume and wore decent clothes after the Johto Grand Festival. You were still strutting about in those aqua pants for another three years after that," she teased him further.

He sat upright, clearly offended this time. "Don't compare me to _him_," he scoffed."Tell me. Would you rather be seen in my aqua pants or in that silly costume of Harley's?"

She paused, thinking hard about his question. She gave a soft chuckle and shrugged. "Your aqua pants I guess." She could almost hear him smirk – inevitable, as May knew she was obviously feeding into his ego. "So, why don't we shop for you after this?"

"I don't need new clothes."

"Well, there's no harm in looking, right?" She took one last look in the mirror and pulled away the curtain dramatically. "Okay, what do you think of this?"

She pranced slowly out of the changing room and did a little twirl, turning to look at him. She had on a mauve, décolleté sundress that cut nicely around her collarbone in a low, heart neckline, showing her cleavage slightly. Like coruscating diamonds, the exquisite earrings clung to her ear, glistening in the dim, fluorescent lighting, complementing the dress perfectly.

Drew blinked, a blush seared through his cheeks. He couldn't deny that she looked pretty.

He cleared his throat. "It-It's nice…"

"What do you mean _nice_? Drew, I've gone through several different outfits already. And every single one of them you barely gave an opinion about it!" May blurted out, pursing her lips.

He chuckled. And he couldn't deny that she looked adorable when she sulked like that.

"Buy it."

"Drew…"

He stood up and walked over to her. He cupped her cheeks gently, lifting her head upwards to meet her eyes. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You look beautiful in it," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, "buy it. No actually, buy every single one you picked." He kissed her forehead softly. He didn't mind or care what she wore. Whether it was a summer dress, an old sweater or a pink pyjama, she still looked beautiful in his eyes.

The corners of her mouth lift up into a smile that slowly widened into a grin. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. She turned into the changing room and the curtain slid shut again. Minutes later, she stepped out, arms loaded with a mountain of clothes she'd chosen. At one glance, passers-by would've thought that she had wiped out an entire rack. Possibly the whole store.

They walked over to the counter to pay for all the items. As the clerk was scanning them, she kept sending Drew flirtatious winks and looks, which did not go unnoticed by May as she shamelessly watched her flirt with her husband.

"You're Drew Hayden aren't you?" the clerk cooed, "you're such an amazing Pokémon coordinator. I adore you so much!"

His answer was short, but firm.

"Thanks."

But she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Are you back in LaRousse for good? Does that mean I get to see you more often?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see May shooting the nastiest glare she could muster at the clerk. He smirked slightly. He had never seen her so worked up like that for so long, not since the time they first met back in Slateport City when he had made fun of her coordinating skills.

"I'm happy to be close to my hometown…" He flicked his hair to the side and smirked at the clerk behind the register. He wrapped his arm around May's waist and pulled her closer. "with my lovely wife over here. I'm sure you know her. She's a top coordinator too."

There was a look of mild shock on the clerk's face and her cheeks flushed pink. She gave a nervous laughter, handing over the paper bags to them across the counter. "Oh, right! That's wonderful. Well… I hope to see you both again."

May shot her one last glare as they exited the store.

"I don't think I'm _ever_ stepping foot in that store again."

Drew sniggered. "Why? Didn't you like the clothes there?"

She scowled at him, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Don't you see these two huge paper bags I'm carrying? But I'm sure that's nothing compared to what _I saw._"

Drew stopped walking and promptly held her hand, a faint smile crept on his face. "May, have I told you that jealousy looks good on you?"

"Who said I was jealous?"

He chuckled. "You look cute when you're all mad like this. Come on. You hungry?"

"Do you seriously have to ask me that, Drew?"

He shook his head and laughed. He had been holding it in since they were paying for her clothes. He should have known. It still surprises him that the girl's appetite is probably thrice of his. And that the mention of food had changed her mood completely.

"So," the brunette continued, tightening her grip on the paper bags, "what is good to eat here in LaRousse?"

"Well, there's this restaurant up ahead that's famous for its ramen. I used to always dine there."

Her eyes lit up instantly at the sound of that. She pulled his hand harder. "Really? So, what are we waiting for?"

Just as she was about to drag him towards the restaurant, a tall man with messy, green hair and sharp, piercing eyes appeared in front of them, a blonde woman tucked under his arm.

"_Andrew_," the man spoke, smiling a little.

Drew flinched as he heard the name. He instantly narrowed his eyes at the sight of them, pressing his lips firmly together.

"Dad. Mom," he said through gritted teeth.

The man shifted his eyes on May. "May. So lovely to see you," he greeted, extending his hand forward.

May forced a smile, bowing her head a little. "Mr and Mrs Hayden. Nice to see you too." Her eyes fixated at his hand in front of her and gulped. Her stomach knotted up, a small sigh of anxiety leaped out of her mouth. With hands clasped tightly behind her back, she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. She was clearly not prepared to face his parents again.

He extended his hand further. "Please. Call me Tobias. You're practically my daughter now. And you know my wife, Diana."

May nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek. She stared at his hand one more time. She was about to bring her hand forward and shake his hand when Drew pushed it down gently, but abruptly.

"What do you two want?" Drew snapped, standing in front of May and folded his arms across his chest. She glanced over at his face, fires of fury and hatred still smouldering underneath his stony expression. Fear found her. It spoke to her in its cackling voice. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache.

Tobias let out a soft laugh, lowering his hand back to his side. "Andrew, can't we all be civil for once?"

"You? Civil? _Please_," Drew scoffed. The way his eyes squinted when he glared at his father was like a pit viper's slit-like pupils – a burning animosity was developing in his emerald orbs. "What do you want?"

"Andrew, don't take that tone with your father," Diana chastised.

"It's alright, dear," Tobias said, giving his wife a faint smile. He turned to face his son again. "Your mother and I just came back from a business lunch and we just happened to bump into you two. Can't we steal a few minutes of your time to just say hello and see how things are with the two of you?"

"Business lunch, huh? What's new?" Drew retorted. He ran his hand through his hair in quick succession and fixed his father in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. "It's been nothing but business, business and more business with you two. Not once have you ever cared about me." Drew's voice was loud now.

"What are you talking about? Of course we care about you. You're our son!" Tobias protested, appalled.

"Oh really?" Drew scoffed. "When I was five, you two were hardly around at home. I would wake up everyday in our mansion, only to find that I'm all by myself. I would run up to Lucas, our butler, and ask where you two were, only to find that you two were away on yet another business trip."

At this point, his knuckles were white from clenching his fists too hard. His face was red with suppressed rage.

"I felt so abandoned. You two never cared about me at all. Not even a phone call to ask how I was," he continued, his voice was shaky. "And then, you came back after years, only to force me into taking over your beloved company. You forbid me to associate with any Pokémon, telling me that they were nothing but a distraction and completely worthless."

There was something in the way he spoke, a pain behind it. May watched closely, biting the inside of her cheek anxiously. She watched Drew's eyes. The anger was nothing but a shield for pain, like a cornered soldier randomly throwing out grenades, scared for his life – lonely and desperate. She breathed in real slow. Drew needed to calm down. Wouldn't the shield clatter to the ground and let the pain tumble out?

Blood was bound to be spilled. Feelings will get hurt.

"Drew…" She placed her hand on his shoulder gently. He winced at her touch.

"Andrew, we were only doing what's best for you. You know that," Diana interjected. "The family business is important to your father and I. We had no choice but to leave you at home and go on those business trips. But we never forgot about you. We still thought about you every single day."

"What's best for _me_? You're only doing it for yourselves." Drew laughed coldly. "You have a funny way of showing that you cared about me. I spent a lot of time playing by myself at our rose garden. I didn't want to be alone in that huge, empty house. I had no one. I spent so much time in the garden that I befriended a Budew, only to have you threaten to take her away from me. That Budew was my only friend. I didn't feel so lonely and abandoned after I met her. Yet, you still decided to rip apart that last shred of happiness from me. I couldn't let that happen, and that's why I ran away."

He paused, deliberately breathing slowly. He shook his head and stared at the ground, eyes dripping with tears. Tears of anger. Tears of pain.

The shield was broken.

"Drew, maybe we should go…" May muttered under her breath.

He looked up instantly at the sound of her voice, shooting his parents an icy stare again.

"And I thought that after all the years I left home, things might actually be different. I thought that you two would have changed. I was wrong," he snarled more than he spoke now. His eyes were holding total anger. The argument was getting colder by the minute. Every word over pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. "I never regretted my decision to leave home. I finally could do something I wanted and surround myself with people who actually cared about me. And if you're still mad at me for refusing to take over the business, take it out on me. Don't blame it on May. If anything, she has been my rock. She always has."

"Look, Andrew…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses. Stay out of my life. _Our_ life," Drew said curtly. He sent them a warning glare and stormed away, hands balled into fists. May and his parents watched him go in a slightly fearful silence.

May let out an understated sigh, turning to leave and follow after him.

"May," Tobias called out to her, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I apologise for everything. I know that Diana and I have said some hurtful things to you the last time we met."

May peered at them over her shoulders. "I appreciate it. But, it's not me you should be apologising to. I have to go. I'm sure he needs me right now."

"Could we just have a few minutes? It won't take long. I promise, it'll be a civil. Please."

* * *

Drew was overlooking a dark blue lake when May approached and stood beside him. The lake mirrored the sky above, both of them a shimmering blue. Drew closed his eyes. The breeze that ran unchecked over the rippled surface blew his bangs from his eyes and brought colour to his usually pale cheeks. He hurled a rock into the water, ruining the placid surface and sent ripples to subside in the deeper water.

She slowly sat down beside him, legs outstretched on the warm and sun-scorched grass. The silence gnawed at her insides. It stretched thinner and thinner, like a balloon blown big, until the temptation to rupture it was too great to resist.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't something you should've seen," he finally spoke. His voice carried no warmth and gentleness that May was used to hearing from him. Stiffening, she slowly turned to face him. His gaze was still focused beyond the lake, his face was like a blank sheet of paper. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

He shut his eyes again, taking a deep breath. "I will be."

She smiled faintly. With her newly regained confidence, she rested her hand on top of his, allowing her fingers to bury deep into his. The silence continued, this time however, it was comfortable. It was peaceful in a way where you could feel right at home.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"May, I…" He shook his head, as if to forget what he originally wanted to say. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I spent years trying to forget about it, trying to avoid it. That was the first time I completely lost it. They just… they never once cared about me."

"Drew," she whispered, bringing her other hand to his chin and lifted it. His eyes slowly opened, and they finally met hers. A myriad of emotions was seen in those emerald orbs, but the one that stood out the most was pain.

Emotional pain.

He was trying hard to hide it but failed.

"We don't have to talk about it," she smiled at him. "But, just know that you've become the person you are today because of what happened. A bold and strong person. And that's the same person who I fell in love with."

His eyes grew soft, a small smile crossed his lips. He slowly brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheeks. He pulled her closer and kissed her, lips moulding to fit hers. The kiss obliterated every thought. His mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. They pulled away moments later, their breaths mingling. "May" he whispered slowly, "you have always been my rock."

At that, she smiled, her heart fluttering at his voice as she clasped her hands on either side of his face. She brushed a finger along his face. His cheek. His lips. His jawline.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"When we finally have our own family, I promise I won't be anything like my parents," he told her.

"About that…" she said, holding back a grin.

As if on cue, there was a sound of a beep from inside his pocket. He arched his eyebrows at her, fishing out his phone and looked at the screen.

Drew's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information. Every muscle of his body just froze, and he blinked. A grin crept onto her face as she watched him, that soon stretched from one side to the other showing every single tooth.

It was a push notification.

'_You're 5 weeks pregnant today! Your baby is the size of a sweet pea!'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I had originally planned on revealing the pregnancy in a different way, but I think this was cute too. Oh, and just to put it out there, Drew's backstory and childhood is completely not real and was never mentioned in the anime, as well as his parents' name. Also, I'm planning to write a prequel to this story. Basically, from when Drew and May confessed their feelings for each other to the proposal. So, let me know if you guys want me to write that!

With that, stay tuned for the next chapter. And as always, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
